


Pitch Perfect One-Shots

by imjustthatwriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, Post-Pitch Perfect 2, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustthatwriter/pseuds/imjustthatwriter
Summary: Essentially, this will be a bunch of one-shots and minifics I write primarily about Bechloe but I might switch it up a little bit with Staubrey here and there. If you have any prompts, leave them in the comments and I'll try to get around to them.Rated this "M" just in case things get a little, interesting.





	Pitch Perfect One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has been running through a maze of her sexuality to finally gain the courage to come out about her feelings towards Chloe. Inspired by the song, Wolves by Selena Gomez

    A restless summer evening in Georgia- the campus that is known to be Barden University- has an abundance of students, many of which are heading into their senior year like Beca, hastily driving in their cars, the windows fully rolled down, preparing for the concluding blowout antecedent to the fall semester, but in the midst of all the commotion lay a petite, frail, vulnerable girl, _Beca Mitchell._ Her heart is being lured in two different directions, one leading her into an unfathomable, ominous void of depression and another, this indescribable, ineffable, ethereal, seamless connection with her best friend, _Chloe Beale_ ,- actually rather to be referred to as the girl who has suppressed the brunette’s icy walls from encasing her. Subconsciously, knowing the closed-in brunette, she chose the one who pushed away all her loved ones- the choice that ends up hurting her loved ones more than hurting herself.

   That evening was awfully grim for a bright sunset that emitted a rosy hue into Beca’s room, she looked up at the ceiling wanting nothing more than just wanting this grim feeling to consume her puny, lifeless body. In an arm's length distance away, her phone lays there- ever so often, it would emit light into the dull room, along with a small vibration that makes a brittle sound as it hits her glass end table. Regardless of the phone’s noise, the atmosphere of the festivities outside made the brunette’s emotions falter- the extensive juxtapositioning towards the majority of college students allegory to her was unfathomably depressing- like as if illustrating a resemblance towards the two topics weren’t already an obstruction whilst Beca was in her regular state.

  After what seemed like hours later to Beca, but in reality was less than five minutes, a click was heard at the door, the sound of the doorknob churning and not even a second later, a small strip of light appears on the ceiling from the light emission in the hallway. The silhouette of a female appears in the corner of Beca’s periphery and she instantly knew it was her, the girl who has made her fall into this confusion. Peeking her head through the door, she creeks the attic door open a smidge, nothing more, feeling the emotion that has swayed in the room.

   Looking at her lifeless friend, concern fills her voice, “Becs?” She swallows loudly, the muscles in her neck tensing up as she looks at her best friend, “are you okay?” She stutters, waiting for a response from the brunette but nothing exits her mouth. The redhead inches closer to her best friend in increments, analysing her and how she reacts- nothing, she doesn’t even look at her. The redhead finds herself at the foot of her best friend’s bed, reluctant of whether to stay or leave, she sits down on the edge of the brunette’s bed causing a dip in her bed and her weightless friend to slide slightly closer to her.

  Numerous failed attempts later, Chloe turns her body to sit cross-legged towards Beca, reaching out to hold her hand, the brunette’s breath hitches slightly- unnoticeable to the ginger as she stares into her oceanic dark blue eyes softly. Interlocking their fingers slowly, the loving friend grips onto her friend’s hand firmly, using her thumb gently to massage her friend’s pale, bony knuckles. Her icy blue eyes tainted in tears, sniffling softly, she whispers, “you know, we’ve never really spoken about our families,” she lets out a faint chuckle, “other than the Bellas, which is like my second family, of course.”

   Continuing to massage her friend’s knuckles, she looks down at her legs, looking back at the lifeless body, trying to communicate with her once sarcastic, witty friend, “looking back now, I never thought that I’d meet you girls,” she sniffles softly, “my family was never one to support my artistic endeavors, they wanted me to become a doctor-” she blinks hard, letting one tear escape from her tear duct, coming in contact with her calf and dampening it slightly as the tear rolls down the side of her calf, reaching the brunette’s once dry gray blanket, placing a newly organic circle in a darker gray shade.

   The redhead’s mascara begins to dampen and smudge as she blinks, holding back more tears from staining her best friend’s blanket, she stutters, “but I didn’t want that,” sniffling briefly, “during the end of freshman year, I adamantly stated that being a doctor wasn’t my passion,” she stutters, sad that the brunette doesn’t even gaze at her in the slightest, she continues, “rather that it threw me into a slow, endless depression,” during this state in time, tears ran down the ginger’s cheeks, wiping them away with her sleeves, leaving swipes of black mascara all over her face, “and it reminds me of how you are right now,” sniffling softly again, “and I don’t want you to be like this, I want you to be happy, Becs.”

   “I really do.”

  The brunette had been born with a large periphery- her entire family on her father’s side has. In the midst of their entire conversation of stories about her best friend’s past, the puny figure could witness her best friend sobbing until her eyes finally came to a close- several hours later, falling into a deep slumber against the footboard.

   Beca finally took this opportunity to look at the redhead in her peaceful slumber, her figure was impeccable, her larger hand encasing the petite girl’s hand was indescribably comfortable, and her curly, long, red locks were the brunette’s favorite- how organically placed they were yet she thought it was beautiful. The smaller girl gives the taller girl’s hand a quick, yet firm squeeze, wishing that she could help her yet the force of the timeless, dark pit that was encasing her soul wouldn’t allow it.

   Using her other hand to reach for her headphones, she plugs them into her phone, shuffling her playlist of her mixes. Pressing the button a few times, her body stiffens as the mix of titanium and just the way you are plays, her tense body relaxes slowly, cautious of any subtle movements could wake her sleeping friend. The brunette closes her eyes softly, her eyes becoming tainted in tears as she listens to the mix, _“when I see your face, I am titanium, titanium,”_ with that she falls into a deep slumber one tear drifting down her left cheek.

  Three firm, yet soft knocks on the door and a creak as the door opens, a blonde tall figure stands in the doorway, her face is overwhelmed as she witnesses what was happening. The bella’s co-captains lay on a bed together, both of their faces are debauched in makeup. This wasn’t the most idealistic visit for Aubrey- finding the co-captains of a team she devoted her life to but also rather her best friend’s hand clinging onto the brunette’s as if she was grasping for dear life.

   Standing parallel to the redhead, she decides to give her a quick nudge, knowing that she’s spent several hours at the foot of the brunette’s bed, having some rest before the break of dawn would be idealistic. Stirring in her sleep, the ginger’s eyes open, glancing at the blonde in bewilderment, speculative of why her best friend was here.

   “Hey, Bree,” she rubs her eyes softly, smudging her mascara even more. The blonde looks concerningly at her best friend, placing her hand on her shoulder with intentions to comfort her.

   “Hey, Chlo,” she forces a smile on her face, sad at the sight of her best friend in such state, “let’s get you down to your room.” She reluctantly nods.

   “Can I meet you down there in five minutes?” She stutters, inhaling sharply, “I just want to clean up my face,” she sniffles, looking at the blonde with a small smile, assuring her that she’s okay,

   “Okay, but if you don’t come down in five, I’ll personally come and up here and drag you downstairs, got it Beale?” She fakes a laugh, lightening the mood causing Chloe to plaster a small smile on her face as the blonde leaves the room.

  “What am I going to do with you, Mitchell?” She sighs, throwing her head back for a quick second before gaining momentum to raise herself to her feet, walking towards the tinier girl’s bathroom and turns on the lights.

   Scavenging around her cabinet, she finds some makeup wipes, taking one to remove all the smudged black mascara off her face, she finds her eyes sluggishly transmogrifying into a bloodshot aura, the rims of her eyes are red and puffy in result of crying. She takes another wipe, closing the lights on her way out, she walks back over to the brunette, wiping away her mascara, dark eyeshadow and her signature thick eyeliner to reveal her bare face- it stuns the redhead, knowing her best friend for years.

   Beca has never been one to shy away from lining her eyes in the black ink to stabilize her feisty, edgy look. For the first time in her life, Chloe looked at her best friend as she was defenseless, pale, frail- as if she was on her deathbed- just like how Aubrey described her condition when she fell into a depression. Looking at the time, she had two minutes left, she held the brunette’s hand firmly again, staring at her friend peacefully sleeping knowing that she’d be unhappy as she is awakened. Gradually approaching her best friend’s end table, she musters the courage to kiss her best friend’s forehead, mumbling the words against it,

   “Make it out of this for me, please?” She sighs, releasing the touch of her soft lips and backing away, still firmly gripping onto the brunette’s hand.

   “I love you, Mitchell.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> working on chapters at a slow pace, but if you have prompts, leave them in the comments :)


End file.
